Godzilla: A History of Kaiju
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: In honor of the upcoming 2014 film. In a world where giant monsters, mutations, and otherworldly forces continually plague the Earth, humanity must take great steps in its development if it wishes to survive against these overwhelming forces. The war between Humanity and Kaiju has begun. Major AU fic.


A/N: Okay, here's a timeline I've written just to make the continuity of this story clear.

- Unknown Date: In another star system, a star goes nova and the ensuing cosmic anomaly gives birth to King Ghidorah, a three headed space hydra. Ghidorah becomes an entity of destruction, causing major planetary chaos throughout the galaxy.

- Unknown Date: On Earth, an event that would later become known as the Schism occurs, opening a portal to the dimension of the Anteverse. The event brings with it four gargantuan monsters that lay waste to the lands before disappearing back through the Schism. The event continues every few hundred years.

- Over 78,000 Years Ago: An advanced, intellectual alien race called the Elias battle a race of polluted beings called the Kilaaks. After centuries of war and bloodshed, it becomes apparent that the Elias cannot stop the Kilaaks, and use their mastery of genetic manipulation to unleash the Bio-Legion, an army of genetically engineered monsters. The monsters gain strength and power from the Elias' psychic energies, requiring them to bond with a host. The Bio-Legion succeed in defeating the Kilaaks, but the war ruins the Elias, and what remains of their empire retreat into the backwaters of the universe, settling in the Solar System. On the primitive Earth, the Elias refugees experiment with the planet's native fauna, and eventually use the last of their genetics technologies to create a unique class of Bio-Legion called Mothra. Mothra is the result of the Elias using their genetic tampering on common lepidoptera. Mothra soon develops a psychic connection with the Earth, and continues to exist throughout the millennia by producing asexually. The Elias, being immortal, endure as well. They stay hidden from humanity, watching from safety as it evolves.

- Nearly 50,000 Years Ago: King Ghidorah arrives in the Solar System and destroys the Elias colony on Venus. In order to save Earth, the Elias have Mothra battle King Ghidorah. The battle greatly cripples the Elias people, but Mothra succeeds in driving Ghidorah away. The Elias are now a near-extinct race, with only a few hundred or so remaining.

- 500 Years Ago: The legend of the great sea monster Godzilla begins on Odo Island.

- 1886: The Schism occurs off the Pacific Rim, unleashing the mysterious monsters which attack the Rim nations. Before anything can be done, the Schism ends and the monsters vanish once again, leaving the world baffled.

- 1933: Daisuke Serizawa is born.

- 1935: Genichiro Shiragami is born.

- February 14, 1944: In World War II, a battle between the American and Japanese forces in the South Pacific, as part of the Gilbert and Marshall Islands campaign, provoke an attack from an unknown prehistoric creature, which slaughters the American land forces, inadvertently saving the Japanese. The American naval vessels surrounding the island fire upon the creature, mortally wounding it. A group of scientists head to the island shortly thereafter to find and study the creature, but it is nowhere to be found.

- July 30, 1947: Infant Island, an uncharted body in the Indian Ocean, is chosen as a sight for nuclear tests.

- April 25, 1954: The before mentioned island is used as a nuclear testing sight. The entire island is destroyed.

- May 17, 1954: A survey team arrive on the remains of the island, and find an enormous trail of footprints leading from the beach and into the ocean.

- June 13, 1954: On the beaches of the Okinawa Islands, girl named Kyoko Matsuki leaves a party to go swimming in the ocean, but never comes out. The next morning, Kyoko's body is found at the beach, having been exposed to large amounts of radiation. Later that same day, a whale is found beached with enormous claw marks in its throat.

- June 19, 1954: A series of similar deaths occur near Odo Island, and the island villagers perceive this as an omen to Godzilla. The villagers offer fruits and livestock to the legendary sea monster with hopes of stopping the incidents.

- June 19, 1954: On a stormy night, a fishing ship nears Odo Island when it is suddenly destroyed by an enormous creature. Several villagers witness the event, and pull a few of the men who survived the attack to shore. The survivors are later recovered a brought back to Japan where they are questioned over the incident. News of a giant monster baffles the military, who try to keep the incident a secret so not to cause any nationwide panic.

- July 6, 1954: After several weeks without an incident, the Odo islanders believe that Gojira has been appeased. But the following night, a storm breaks out, and something else comes to shore with it. Whatever it is causes much destruction and death.

- July 7, 1954: Witnesses of the disaster at Odo Island arrive in Tokyo; scientists are sent to the island to investigate. They find enormous footprints contaminated with radioactivity. The surviving villagers suddenly group together, armed with various weapons, heading to confront Godzilla, who they believe was responsible. The scientists curiously follow the villagers and are shocked when they are actually confronted by Godzilla, who is revealed to be an enormous saurian creature. Godzilla scares away the villagers before returning to the ocean. The scientists return to Tokyo to present their findings and conclude that Godzilla was mutated by the nuclear bomb tests in the South Pacific. This also raises some theories in which Godzilla is the legendary dinosaur that supposedly intervened during the battle between the Americans and Japanese in WWII. Some want to conceal Godzilla's existence, fearing international repercussions. Others say the truth must be revealed. They prevail and Godzilla's origins are announced to the public.

- July 9, 1954: Ships are sent with depth charges to kill Godzilla. When that fails, Godzilla is drawn to Tokyo Bay, emerging near a party boat, frightening the patrons onboard, and causing nationwide panic. Meanwhile, Daisuke Serizawa, who is engaged to his childhood friend Emiko Yamane, is a gifted scientist who is experimenting with anti-matter. During his studies, he creates a formula that unleashes corrosive bacteria in bodies of water, gruesomely killing any organism that is within it. Both amazed and terrified of his creation, Serizawa keeps it a secret, fearing that humanity may want to use it as a weapon. He names this new formula micro-oxygen.

- July 10, 1954: With Godzilla lurking uncomfortably close to Tokyo Bay, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) try to come up with a way to kill him. They drop a series of depth charges into the area where he is resting, but this only provokes the creature into emerging from the bay and besieging the city. While the attack is brief, many innocents die, and Godzilla returns to the ocean.

-July 11, 1954: The JSDF constructs a line of 40-meter electrical towers along the coast of Tokyo that will send 50,000 volts of electricity through Godzilla, should he appear again. Civilians are evacuated from the city and put into bomb shelters. As night falls, Godzilla does indeed attack again. He easily breaks through the electric fence, shocking the onlookers when he uses his atomic breath to destroy the towers. A bombardment from the army fails, with Godzilla appearing impervious to all of the military's assaults. Godzilla continues his rampage until much of the city is destroyed and thousands of civilians are dead or wounded. Godzilla then descends unscathed into Tokyo Bay.

- July 12, 1954: Tokyo is in ruins following Godzilla's attack. Hospitals overflow with victims, including some with radiation poisoning. Meanwhile, Emiko Yamane discovers Dr. Serizawa's work on the micro-oxygen formula and attempts to convince him to use it to stop Godzilla. While skeptical of the idea, Serizawa eventually complies, but destroys all of his research on the formula to ensure it remains a secret. Placing some of the formula in a small handheld device, Serizawa is taken out to Tokyo Bay on a naval ship. Donning diving gear, Serizawa descends into the bay, where he finds Godzilla resting and activates the device. Godzilla reacts to late to escape from the device's effects, and his flesh and internal organs are completely disintegrated, leaving nothing but bones. To make sure his formula is never rediscovered, Serizawa commits suicide and dies from exposure to the micro-oxygen. In the aftermath of the incident, Godzilla's skeleton is recovered by the military and preserved for study, and scientists spend the next several years attempting to replicate Serizawa's formula to no avail.

- September 14, 1954: Scientists travel to the South Pacific island that the Americans and Japanese encountered the prehistoric creature on, and find evidence that the creature was, in fact, Godzilla. However, they also find evidence that there was in fact more than one creature present on the island prior to its destruction, but are unable to truly confirm it.

- December 26, 1956: In the mining town of Kitamatsu, Kyushu, two miners, Goro Shirakawa and Yoshi Iketani, disappear.

- December 27, 1956: The body of Yoshi Iketani is discovered, horribly mutilated and bloodied. It is assumed that Iketani's death was a murder, and since Goro Shirakawa is still missing, he is believed to be the killer. Three policemen guard the entrance to the cave where Goro and Iketani were last seen, intending to apprehend Goro should he reappear. The three policemen disappear overnight.

- December 28, 1956: The policemen's bodies are discovered washed up in a river, their bodies sharing similar scars to that of Yoshi Iketani's. The whole town now believes Goro is the killer, and a manhunt for him begins. The wife of one of the murdered policemen goes to the home of Goro's sister, Kiyo, and threatens her, blaming Goro for her husband's death. Later that night, Kiyo's boyfriend, Shigeru Kawamura, comforts her, but the pair is suddenly attacked by an enormous arthropod. They barely escape from the creature, which escapes into the village and kills two people. The police chase it from the village, pursuing it towards the mines. Several more of the creatures are revealed to be living inside the mine; wounds from the creatures' victims match that of those killed recently, confirming that the creatures are the killers and Goro is in fact innocent. The police venture deep into the mines to flush out and kill the creatures. In the ensuing skirmish, the mines cave in, and all but one of the policemen escape. The policemen who was left behind survives, finding himself in the creatures' hive. He ventures deeper into the catacombs, coming across an enormous egg. Moments after he discovers it, the egg begins to hatch, revealing an enormous pteranadon. The pteranadon devours the nearby insect creatures before bursting through the mine and out to the surface, escaping into the world.

- December 29, 1956: Scientists identify the giant insects as Meganulon, prehistoric dragonfly nymphs. Shortly thereafter, an unidentified flying object is sighted in the skies near Kyushu, destroying an airplane filled with civilian passengers. The JSDF deploys a jet squadron to intercept the object, but the object is flying at supersonic speed, making it impossible to get a good look on it. Soon after, reports from all over the world come in about the object. The strange object is observed flying over China, the Philippines, and Japan, and rumors of a secret military weapon test begin to circulate. Back in Japan, a newly married couple disappear, as well as several packs of cattle around Mt. Aso. When the authorities develop the film from the newlyweds' camera, they discover a photograph of what appears to be a gigantic wing. They discover that the object is actually the pteranodon, which has now grown to gigantic proportions.

-December 30, 1956: With the monster confirmed as a pteranodon, the military dubs the creature Rodan and begin a manhunt for it. Scientists go to the mine in Kitamatsu, finding the remains of the egg. How the egg was able to survive so many years is a mystery, but one possible theory is that the egg was exposed to nuclear radiation just as Godzilla was, but this theory is met with extreme skepticism. The military has several run-ins with Rodan, who somehow manages to traverse the globe in little time. The mystery behind this is soon discovered when two Rodans appear in the same place. The military draws the two creatures to Fukoaka in an attempt to bomb them to death, but the two prehistoric creatures ward off the military attack and level the entire city in minutes.

- December 31, 1956: The Rodans are discovered to be nesting at Mt. Aso, a dormant volcano that is coming close to erupting. The military devises a plan to kill the creatures by setting off a volcanic eruption via thermal charges. The Rodans discover the plan and attack the military forces, but not before they fire missiles at the mountainside, triggering a volcanic eruption. One of the Rodans is caught in the volcanic fumes and plummets into a stream of lava flowing from the mountain. As the Rodan suffers an agonizing death in the lava, the second Rodan witnesses its mate's death and dives into the volcano to rescue it. The Rodan does not emerge from the volcano and is presumed dead.

- January 2, 1957: With the discovery of Godzilla, the Meganulon, and the two Rodans, the Scientific Countermeasures Group (SCG) is formed with the intention of dealing with giant monsters. They spend the next few years developing weaponry to combat monsters; the weaponry is extremely high-tech and described as being before their time.

- October 31, 1961: A Japanese vessel carrying crates of plutonium is caught in the middle of a typhoon and washes up on Infant Island. The island, which was once thought to be uninhabited, is populated by a primitive native culture that heals the crewmembers of their radiation poisoning using unique fruits.

- November 2, 1961: The Japanese crewmembers are rescued from Infant Island, and their news regarding the island's inhabitants are met with extreme skepticism. An expedition team is sent to Infant Island to investigate, and after traversing through the rocky, irradiated exterior of the island, they find a lush tropical rainforest in the center of it all. The explorers find evidence of a lost culture that, unknown to them, is actually the Elias. They encounter two Elias girls, who the explorers call Shobijin. The Shobijin request that the island be spared from nuclear testing, otherwise they will be forced to unleash Mothra against humanity. The explorers agree, and return to Japan to share their findings.

- November 17, 1961: A group of men deployed by the selfish con-artist Clark Nelson travels to Infant Island and captures the Shobijin, gunning down several natives trying to stop him. He takes the Shobijin back to Japan, using them to make profit.

- November 18, 1961: The Shobijin become celebrities, but a newspaper article accuses Nelson of holding them against their will. Nelson denies this. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, a giant egg hatches to reveal a giant caterpillar: the current incarnation of Mothra.

- November 20, 1961: Three agents from the SCG blackmail Nelson into letting them speak to the Shobijin. After some persuasion, the agents learn from the Shobijin the history of their people and of Mothra, who is currently en route to Japan to recover the Shobijin. Nelson refuses to believe this and doesn't give up the girls, and the agents leave to relay this information to their superiors. Later that same day, Mothra is sighted in the Pacific Ocean heading straight for Japan. She destroys a cruise ship and barrels through a naval party sent to intercept her, impervious to most of the gunfire fired at her. It surfaces off the coast of Chiba, destroying a dam and flooding a nearby village. Surviving a napalm attack, Mothra continues to crawl towards the Shobijin's location in Tokyo.

- November 21, 1961: Through recovered articles and information, the SCG exposes Mothra's reason for attack to the world. Public opinion turns against Nelson, who demand he turn over the Shobijin. Nelson refuses, fleeing overseas to Russia. Mothra arrives in Tokyo the following night, and destroys Tokyo Tower, building a cocoon over its remains.

- November 22, 1961: The JSDF attempt to kill Mothra in her vulnerable state using the Atomic Heat-Ray Gun, a weapon designed by the Scientific Countermeasures Group. This fails, and Mothra soon emerges from the cocoon in an adult butterfly form. She flies towards Russia, scathing the town with gusts of winds as she searches for the Shobijin. The SCG pursues Nelson, confronting him in Novosibirsk and gunning him down when he attempts to resist arrest. With the Shobijin recovered, the SCG agents procure an airport runway, setting up an enormous model of an Elias symbol that attracts Mothra to their location. Mothra lands on the symbol, and the Shobijin are surrendered to her. Having recovered the Shobijin, Mothra returns to Infant Island. In the aftermath, representatives are occasionally sent to Infant Island to maintain peace between them and the rest of the world. The SCG keeps constant vigil over the island as well.

- 1965: Genichiro Shiragami marries and has a daughter named Erika. His wife dies a few years later, leaving Shiragami to raise Erika alone. At some point, Shiragami takes up a career in genetic research.

- May 9, 1972: Miki Saegusa is born.

- Mid 1970s: An investigation performed by the SCG uncovers the existence of people possessing psychic abilities. Their presence is kept secret, with the agency opening secret facilities designed to help people control their abilities. Appearances of psychics are rare, but it is theorized that psychics are the genetic evolutants of humanity, heralded by the appearance of Godzilla twenty years prior. The agency secretly hopes that the psychics will develop to the point where they will be able to control giant monsters.

- 1976: Miki Saegusa shows signs of psychic development, and is taken in by the SCG to train in her abilities. In time she becomes the top of her class, being the first student to be labeled as a Level 5 psychic.

- Early 1980s: A nuclear power plant in Hong Kong mysteriously explodes, and no evidence is found on what caused it. The SCG investigates the incident and finds irradiated reptilian skin samples in the soil. Experiencing a feeling of deja vu, the agency compares the samples with DNA recovered from Godzilla during his 1954 attack on Tokyo; the agency is horrified when they find that the samples match. This implies that there was indeed more than one dinosaur affected by the nuclear bomb tests in the South Pacific. They find that the skin samples are much more durable and dense than those recovered from the original Godzilla, and they theorize that exposure to modern day radiation has made this new Godzilla much larger and stronger. Since conventional weaponry proved pretty much useless against Godzilla in 1954, the SCG works hard to find new means of stopping this new beast. They develop a number of superweapons, one of the most notrworthy being an aircraft called the Super X, an advanced VTOL craft.

- Early 1984: A series of abnormal geothermic events take place on the ocean floor in the Pacific, but humanity dismisses them as simple earthquakes. They do not realize that this is a precursor to the Schism. The pre-Schism cataclysms awaken Godzilla, who is hibernating in the Ogasawara trench.

- July 24, 1984: Approximately thirty years after Godzilla's fateful attack on Tokyo, a Japanese fishing vessel is attacked and destroyed by Godzilla while investigating an uninhabited island. A rescue team is sent to locate it, but finds the ship overrun by sea lice that were irradiated due to exposure to Godzilla's skin. The team is forced to destroy the vessel.

- July 25, 1984: In Tokyo, the SCG reveal that the monster responsible for the attack was Godzilla, but the Japanese government want to keep this a secret so as not to cause nationwide panic. Later that same day, a Soviet nuclear submarine is destroyed by the new Godzilla. The Russians blame the Americans on the attack, and a diplomatic crisis ensues which threatens to escalate into war. The Japanese intervene and finally announce to the world that Godzilla was behind the attack. This causes worldwide panic, with the Japanese arranging a meeting with the Russian and American ambassadors and, after some debate over the issue, the Japanese Prime Minister decides nuclear weapons will not be used on Godzilla even if he were to attack the Japanese mainland, an announcement that the Russians can't come to terms with. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces are put on alert and search for Godzilla.

- July 27, 1984: Godzilla appears on an island off the coast of Japan, determined to feed off a nuclear power plant there. When Godzilla attacks the facility and feeds off the reactor, he is distracted by a flock of birds, and leaves the facility almost as quickly as he arrived. The SCG theorize that Godzilla reacts to the same signal as birds, and decide to use this method to lure Godzilla away from Tokyo. Meanwhile, the Russians have their own plans to counter the threat posed by Godzilla, and a Russian control ship disguised as a freighter in Tokyo Harbor prepares to launch a nuclear missile from one of their orbiting satellites should Godzilla attack. Godzilla is later sighted at Tokyo Bay, forcing mass evacuations out of the city and a state of emergency is declared. The JSDF attacks Godzilla with Mitsubishi F-1 fighter jets, but their missiles are useless against him. Godzilla then proceeds to the coast, where the waiting army, equipped with tanks, rocket launchers and soldiers armed with Howa Type 64 assault rifles, proceeds to fire on Godzilla, but they are quickly subdued. Meanwhile, one of the crewmembers aboard the damaged Russian vessel tries to deactivate the missile, which is set for a countdown, but fails. Godzilla then proceeds towards Tokyo's business district, wreaking havoc along the way. There, he is confronted by SCG deployed weapons made up of two laser-armed trucks and the Super X. Godzilla has an allergic reaction to cadmium shells that are fired into his mouth by the Super X, and falls down unconscious. Unfortunately, the city is faced with a greater threat when the countdown ends and the Russian missile is launched from the satellite, leaving the Japanese government and people helpless to stop it. However, the Americans intervene and shoot down the missile with one of theirs before it can hit Tokyo. Unfortunately, the atmospheric nuclear blast creates an electrical storm, which revives Godzilla once more. Godzilla quickly destroys the Super X, killing its crew, but is quickly lured away by the SCG's newly constructed bird call device.

- July 28, 1984, 1:28 A.M.: The SCG lures Godzilla overseas until they arrive at Mt. Mihura. In a manor similar to how the JSDF killed the Rodans in 1957, the SCG causes a volcanic eruption that engulfs Godzilla into Mt. Mihura. After sealing off the volcano, the SCG are shocked to find that Godzilla was not killed, but instead put into hibernation. The entire area is cut off from the outside by the SCG, who declare Mt. Mihura to dangerous as Godzilla still lives.

- Later 1984: During the aftermath of Godzilla's attack, forensic workers collect small remains of skin from Godzilla, which are later transported to a government lab facility in the Middle Eastern country of Saradia. Meanwhile, Dr. Shiragami intends to use the genetic material of the Godzilla DNA samples to genetically enhance various species of plants to transform the land of Saradia with rich crops resistant to harsh weather and unfavorable conditions. Unfortunately, numerous other nations do not approve of this move in agricultural wealth as Saradia relies on exports for its produce and an act of terrorism is put into plan to bomb the laboratory working with the DNA samples. Erika is killed in one of the attacks. Devestated, Shiragami attempts to preserve his daughter's soul by splicing her DNA with that of her favorite plant, a rose. He cares for the rose constantly, going to great lengths to keep it alive.

- 1986: The Schism occurs.

* * *

**Hello peoples. This is a story idea of mine, in which a new alternate retelling of the Godzilla series takes place. While there will be some original ideas, a lot of the plot will be borrowed from the movies in the Heisei era, since that is my favorite arc in the Godzilla series, and I enjoy the unique continuity between those films. Some of the monsters will have new origin stories so to make sense of their presence in the fic. The first chapter of the story will be this timelime that I've constructed, and as new chapters are added, the timeline will be updated. As of now, I'm still working on the first chapter, which will start at some point during the Biollante saga. So for now, I've posted this to see what you all think of this. Wish me luck.**


End file.
